Bukan Hukuman
by daffodeela
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa bersyukur atau merasa bersalah. Dia bersyukur karena ada Sakura yang mengisi sepi di hari-harinya. Di sisi lain, dia merasa bersalah karena Sakura harus ikut menanggung hukuman yang dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Hukuman yang menyatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa sekali lagi.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Canon, pendek, conflict-less.

.

.

Aroma pohon pinus terus-menerus memanjakan indra penciuman siapa pun yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Cicitan hewan bersayap pun tak lepas dari penangkapan suara ke dalam telinga. Suasana yang teduh membuat Sakura dan Sasuke melepas jubah yang mereka kenakan karena merasa tidak perlu melindungi diri dari apa pun. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang menusuk, rinai hujan yang membuat kuyup, atau dersik angin yang kasar bertiup.

Helai kain yang selalu melindungi mereka dari berbagai macam iklim itu ditaruh ke dalam ransel. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa milik Sakura juga, karena istrinya sudah menggendong sesuatu yang bernyawa di balik kulitnya. Perut Sakura sudah membuncit hingga terkadang Sasuke menangkap Sakura kesulitan berjalan. Dia selalu menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa barang atau sekedar menjadi penopang. Dan untungnya, Sakura tidak sedang keras kepala. Dia menerima semua bantuan yang Sasuke tawarkan.

Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke erat-erat. Langkah kaki yang biasanya bersemangat kini disesuaikan dengan gerakan Sasuke yang santai. Mereka bukan sedang menjalani misi yang memiliki target dan batas waktu. Ini hanyalah perjalanan yang berdasarkan penebusan dosa atas apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan selama ini dan keinginan untuk melihat dunia melalui sudut pandang baru.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa bersyukur, merasa bersalah, atau merasa kedua-duanya atas eksistensi Sakura di sisinya.

Di satu sisi, dia bersyukur karena dia tidak lagi sendiri. Ada Sakura dan calon anaknya. Ada Sakura yang mengisi kekosongan di hati dan memenuhi hari sepinya. Ada Sakura yang menjadi pewarna pelangi setelah hujan yang terus-menerus melanda hatinya.

Sementara di sisi lain, ini adalah penebusan dosanya. Karena Konoha sudah membebaskannya dari hukuman apa pun, maka dia putuskan untuk menentukan hukumannya sendiri. Hukuman yang membuatnya tak perlu menetap di Konoha dan menikmati fasilitas-fasilitas yang pernah masuk ke dalam daftar apa saja yang akan dia hancurkan. Hukuman yang sedang dia jalani sekarang, bersama Sakura yang sama sekali tak pernah terlibat. Bersama istri yang memiliki hati murni, bertentangan dengan nurani yang dia miliki. Jelas wajar jika rasa bersalah bersarang di dalam hati.

Namun, tatkala dia melihat Sakura tersenyum, semuanya bagai bukan hukuman lagi. Sakura memang tak pernah menganggap perjalanan ini merupakan hukuman yang tak pantas diterimanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bahagia ketika menjalani hukuman. Dan, Sakura bahagia. Maka, kata hukuman tak lagi berada di dalam kamusnya. Sasuke justru merasa lain. Jika dia ingin menghukum diri, maka Sakura tak seharusnya ada di sini, lantaran Sakura membuatnya bahagia. Kemudian dia sadari, jika Sakura memang tak ada di sisinya sekarang, maka hukuman itu justru malah berlaku bagi kedua-duanya.

Suara arus air sungai semakin terdengar jelas. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega karena destinasi akan segera dicapai. Dia khawatir jika Sakura harus berjalan lebih lama dalam keadaan hamil. Tak butuh menjadi seorang wanita untuk mengetahui bahwa perempuan hamil tidak boleh dilanda letih.

Setelah sungai berada di depan mata, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh. Dia mencari beberapa ekor ikan untuk dijadikan pengganjal perut. Setelah terkumpul, ikan dibakar agar bisa dimakan dengan baik. Kali ini, Sakura turun tangan karena tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang tahu jadi.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai dan cukup, Sasuke mengobservasi wajah istrinya untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Itu rutinitas yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia tahu Sakura adalah wanita yang kuat dan tangguh, tapi khawatir masih tak mau luput dan terlepas dari kenyataan itu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk, mencoba percaya. Tangannya terulur, ibu jarinya menyapu sudut bibir Sakura. Sakura tersentak—terkejut akan afeksi yang dia terima. Kedua matanya membulat dan menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Ada sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh, otot di kelopak matanya rileks kembali. Dia baru saja merasa malu atas kepercayaan diri yang berdasarkan hal yang Sakura sangka-sangka afeksi. Dia mengelap bibirnya menggunakan lengan baju untuk memastikan tak ada apa-apa yang menempel di sana. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ibu jari Sasuke kembali mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ujung jari suaminya tak hanya berhenti di sudut bibir, melainkan ke seluruh garisnya.

Seketika napas Sakura terhenti. Sentuhan lembut yang Sasuke berikan ibarat listrik yang mengalir ke dalam darahnya dan berpusat ke jantungnya. Organ di dalam rongga dadanya itu memompa cairan merah hingga ke pipinya. Panas menjalari wajahnya. Sasuke memegangi pipinya dan menariknya mendekat. Sakura yakin sekali kulit Sasuke sanggup merasakan suhu tinggi di parasnya.

"Sasuke-kun," bisiknya ketika ujung hidung mereka bersinggungan. Kedua matanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak ketika bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya.

Sakura tahu temperatur di pipinya sudah semakin tinggi. Dia memang pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke sebanyak berkali-kali. Tapi, semua sentuhan terasa berbeda dan masing-masingnya selalu spesial. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di atas tengkuk Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat karena suaminya masih terlalu jauh. Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri dan milik Sasuke saling bersahutan dan melompat pada pakaian yang melapisi tubuh mereka.

Sasuke semakin menekan bibirnya dan mencium Sakura lebih dalam. Dia memiringkan kepala kemudian menghisap bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya menyusup ke balik pakaian Sakura dan mengusap punggungnya. Jarak antar tubuh mereka hanya dibatasi dua helai kain yang membungkus tubuh masing-masing. Sakura melenguh ketika tangan Sasuke semakin gencar mengusap-usap tulang belakangnya.

Sakura menarik napas melalui hidungnya dan mengembuskan menggunakan indra yang sama. Dia merasa semua udara yang mengisi paru-parunya sedang dicuri sang suami secara bertahap. Dia ingin mendesak dan melepaskan diri agar bisa bernapas dengan baik. Namun, dia belum merasa ini cukup. Dia ingin lebih lama lagi melanjutkan kegiatan ini bersama suaminya. Tidak peduli jika mereka berada di tepi sungai yang letaknya di tengah hutan—di mana siapa pun atau apa pun bisa lewat dan melihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sakura tersentak karena pergerakkan yang mendadak. Mata mereka saling bersirobok. Mereka menahan pandangan dalam sunyi. Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik. Suara tawa dan kekehan meluncur dari bibir keduanya bagai lonceng yang berbunyi nyaring. Sakura refleks memegangi sumber tendangan yang membuat mereka saling menarik diri dari ciuman.

"Sepertinya dia marah karena udara untuknya kaucuri terus, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sembari mengusap-usap perutnya. Sasuke terkekeh lagi. Dia beringsut dan mengecup perut Sakura lembut.

"Maaf," bisiknya. Kemudian Sasuke merasakan Sakura mengacak dan mengusap rambutnya.

Oh, jelas sekali bahwa ini bukan lagi hukuman, karena yang Sasuke rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

Word count: 999 (story only)

A/n:

Aaaah, finally manage to write something about their travel :''D meski pendek dan random sih hahaha.

Btw, udah pada tau belum IFA itu apa? Indonesian Fanfiction Awards! Ini tuh ajang penghargaan fanfiksi dan author di Indonesia. Kamu bisa menominasikan fanfiksi dan author favorit kamu ke dalam kategori tertentu. Atau boleh juga nominasi karya dan diri kamu sendiri. Penasaran tentang IFA? Cek bio saya, di sana ada sekilas info dan link-link menuju informasi IFA yang resmi dan lebih lengkap. :)

Yuk, Savers, daripada tanggapi hal-hal gak penting dan membuang waktu berharga kalian untuk itu, mending pakai untuk berburu fanfiksi dan author yang bisa dinominasikan di IFA! Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada makan hati melulu hahaha. Serius deh. Mendingan kita pakai waktu kita untuk apresiasi karya orang lain atau membuat karya itu sendiri, daripada tenggelam di dalam emosi-emosi yang bikin makan hati, juga merusak nama kita sendiri. Pernah dengar peribahasa "karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga", kan? Coba terapkan peribahasa itu baik-baik deh :''

Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah baca sampai sini :)

daffodila.


End file.
